Max's Diary
by emokittychic10
Summary: IF YOU WANNA READ, DON'T READ THIS! READ DIARY OF A NOT-SO-WIMPY KID (FANG'S JOURNAL)! I'M NOT DOING THIS! SORRY! -CeCe
1. Entrie 1: Chapters 1-3

**A/N 11/9/12**

** Hey,hey! I got lonely so i came to the world of FanFiction! Ok, so this "story" is actually my ELA project. Can you guys help me stay in character, pint out any grammar or spelling mistakes to me or any places that don't make any sense at all? This ELA project is based on the first few chapters of**** Max****. R&R! **

* * *

Dear Diary, March 10, 2009

That sounds dumb. I'm not much of a girl so usually I wouldn't be caught dead writing in a diary, but this time is an exception. I was told I have to write down what happened before a certain apocalypse comes. My name is Maximum Ride or just Max for short. Welcome to my life.

Today the flock and I were doing an air-show for a group called CSM or Coalition to Stop the Madness. CSM is an organization that tells people about pollution, greenhouse gases and dependence on foreign oil. What better way to spread the word than doing an air-show with **_flying mutant bird kids and a flying talking dog_**. Yes, you can read that again. The flock contains Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, Total and I. Fang, Iggy and I are all fourteen. Nudge is eleven and boy does she talk a lot! The Gasman is eight. Angel is six or seven. And Total, he's a dog. With wings. And he talks. Freaky, huh? Get used to it.

So we were doing the air-show when Angel knocked me down.

"Angel, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I sensed danger." she replied. Oh, yah. Angel can read minds, control minds and sense danger.

Just then, a bullet streaked by my head and I heard a yelp of pain behind me. It was Total. I flew over to him and held him.

"Max, I'm going to die. I have no regrets, except I always wanted to be an actor. Tell Akila that she's the love of my life," Akila is an Alaskan malamute that Total fell for when we went to Antarctica, "tell her I love her." Total said.

I shushed him and checked for bullet holes. I found it on his tail and could help but smirk at how he thought he was dying.

"Total, you're not dying. Your tail just got clipped." I said.

Fang flew over gracefully and silently. God, how does he do that? He's like a dark angel or something. Wait, what? Forget I said that. Something's wrong with me. Fang looked at me.

"What happened?" Fang said.

"Total's got a boo-boo on his tail." I replied.

"Oh." He said.

Yep, man of many words, Fang. Note my exaggeration. Fang has jet black hair with bangs that cover his eyes. His eyes are black and he wears, you guessed it, black.

"Found the shooter." Fang said.

I looked to where he pointed and told the flock to get into fighting formation. They nodded and I heard the crowd scream in excitement. They must think this is part of the program. We flew in the direction of our little shooter. Really, I was surprised that they only sent one person or Eraser or whatever it is.

I quickly spotted him. He was standing there in a window with a gun in his hand. As we got close to the window, he exploded. He'd rather die than get caught. Wow, the guy who the School sent must be really faithful of his work. The School is a group of scientist that is a branch from Itex. They created us and a bunch of other mutants. They also want to launch a plan called the By-Half Plan which will eliminate half the human population by creating an apocalypse. Super, huh?

Bye for now,

Max

* * *

**Not to bad, huh? This chappie is based on chapters 1 through 5! Thank you! R&R!**

**-CeCe**


	2. AN! Sorry!

**A/N**

**"It's been a long time, now I'm, coming back home. I've been away now, oh how, I've been alone!" Who knows this song? Anybody? Anywho, this describes me and FFN! It's been waaay too , my student teacher has never read MR so she thought Max was a boy! :o The shame...  
**

** Ok, so like, I'm redoing my ELA project and instead of doing Max's POV, I'm gonna do Fang's POV! Yay! Anyway... Look for it! It is (or going to be) called "Diary of a Not-So-Wimpy-Bird Kid" ! Ok... so this is how I came up with this stupid name that's obviously ripped off from "Diary of a Wimpy Kid".  
**

**Dad: Ok, I'm leaving! What are you going to do?  
Me: Work on my ELA project.  
Dad: You mean the Diary of a Wimpy kid thing?  
Me: They are definitely not wimpy!  
Dad: Ok, so the Diary of a Genetically Modified Not-So-Wimpy Bird Kid?  
Me: Just leave.  
**

**Tada! And an title was born! And, yes. I told my dad what MR was about. And I know that the first entry was horrible and I would of edited it if I was continuing it. Also, this isn't due till Dec.4 (I know. My ELA teacher is sooo nice) so I have plenty of time!  
**

**-RAWR :3**


End file.
